Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to an electronic device, a method of operating the electronic device, and a recording medium.
Description of the Related Art
Recently, in accordance with the wide spread prevalence of electronic devices, such as smart phones, as well as various electronic devices (for example, Samsung® Galaxy Gear™, etc.) which are operatively connected via the smart phone and via wired and wireless communications, the era of one device per person has ended, and the era of multiple devices per person has begun. According to the prevalence of the various electronic devices, functions or operations, by which the various electronic devices are connected to each other through the wired and wireless communication to be used as one electronic device, are being provided. Therefore, a user of the electronic device may transmit and receive target data among various electronic devices, which are registered (e.g., connected) with each other through a specific application (e.g., Samsung® Link™), of the user.
However, according to the prior art, even when electronic devices of a second user (i.e., a user of a reception side) are registered, for example, through a specific application, if a first user does not know certain transmission information (e.g., an IP address or an MAC address of at least one electronic device of the second user) required to allow a first user (i.e., a user of a transmission side) to transmit the target data to at least one electronic device (i.e., a reception target electronic device), the target data cannot be transmitted to the reception target electronic device. In other words, conventionally, a method of transmitting data is applied between only electronic devices included in the same group (e.g., a first device group described below), and there is great difficulty in attempting to transmit between different groups (e.g., a second device group described below). Therefore, the conventional method of transmitting data has shortcomings, and there is a need in the art to permit the application of transmitting data between various groups of electronic devices.